Wanting Bloo
by tessiegurl1234
Summary: Of course Mac sees Bloo as his imaginary friend, but what happens when someone from Mac's past comes back and wants somthing that apparently belongs to him? How will this affect Bloo and the rest of the friends at the house? Read and find out! Please R&R and Fav/Follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is Tess 123 here reporting for a new fan fiction! This idea came up while watching an episode of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, It just kinda popped up. Of course Mac sees Bloo as **_**his**_** imaginary friend, but what happens when someone from Mac's past comes back and wants somthing that apparently belongs to him? How will this affect Bloo and the rest of the friends at the house? Read and find out! Please R&R and Fav/Follow! Thankie and enjoy! –Tess **

Mac slowly opened his eyes and blinked the sleepiness away, he noticed the bright light emanating from his windows through the curtains and came to the conclusion that it must be later on in the morning. He sat up and stretched a few times, yawned, and got dressed.

"No school today!" Mac yelled happily before running over to his mom, "I'm um… going to the library! Yeah, got some overdue books, see you in awhile!"

"Okay honey, don't be out to late." His mom replied as she watched him grab his backpack, sling it on his back, and sprint out the door

Now Mac was not **really **going to the library, he was going to the infamous Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where Bloo, his best friend in the whole world, lived. Mac ran up to the huge doors and knocked a few times hoping a least one person would be up this early, and as expected Wilt came to answer the door he was dressed in an apron and chef's hat, "Oh morning Mac, what are you doing here so early?"

"Oh we don't have any school today so I thought I come over early and hang out with you guys, I mean, its better that hanging out with my stupid brother," He said making a mocking face for his brother, "Anyway is Bloo up?"

"Ummmm…" Wilt pondered for a minute, "Don't think so… hey you should go get him up, I'm helping Frankie with breakfast, and we could use the extra help. There sure are a lot of mouths to feed around here."

"Ohhh so Bloo is still asleep." Mac said with a sly grin, "Sure, I'll go wake him up."

He slowly walked up the stairs and into the bedroom of Coco, Edwardo, and Bloo. Mac snuck right next to Bloo's bed, and tackled him yelling, "DOGPILE!"

"Wha…. Oh… AHHHHH!" Bloo yelled making both himself and Mac fall out of bed, when he realized who it was, they both began to laugh, "Oh hey buddy, you really got me there phew…"

"I don't have school today so I thought id come over and hang out with you guys at the house all day."

"Ohhhh, Great! I have a really good idea for what we can do today," Bloo said, and evil smile growing on his face, "I'm going to prank Duchess today!"

"Okay what is it?" Mac questioned

"Okay well you know how Duchess **always** puts on that face mask thing to," Then coughing a bit and mocking Duchess with air quotes, "Bring out her inner beauty."

"Yeah I know, so what?" Mac said laughing a bit

"Sooooooooo I thought that we should, pause for effect, PUT FOOD COLORING IN HER FACE MASK! TADA!" Bloo said

"Great plan, but isn't that just a tad **to **mean?"

"To mean? Come onnnnnnnnnn Mac, this is me were talking about. I'm all about mean!"

"Whatever let's do it later, we need to help Wilt and Frankie with breakfast."

"Cooking? More importantly **you** cooking? Remember the last time you tried to cook? Yeah you almost killed everyone in the apartment complex, oh and the bits and pieces of the food we did manage to salvage, yeah… no you and cooking don't mix." Bloo then smiled, "See what I did there **mix** haha because mi..."

"I get it Bloo." Mac said in a flat tone

"Well Mr. Grumpy Pants, let's go see Wilt and Frankie then." And with that they walked down to the kitchen only to see Wilt and Frankie rushing around trying to get everything set and ready before the first breakfast bell

"Hiya Wilt, hiya Frankie you guys having fun?" Bloo said mockingly smiling

"Bloo instead of sitting there smiling like an idiot, think you could actually be useful and help?" Frankie said with an irritated edge to her voice

"Yeah see there is a problem, in order to help that would require me to move and not be lazy and I just couldn't do that." He replied

"Uggggggggggggg fine then go out into the foyer and play with Mac."

"Whatever you say," Bloo said shrugging then he grabbed Mac's arm walked into the foyer "So what do you want to do Mac, I'm bored."

"Oh I know! Let me go get it." Mac said before running up the stairs and into a hallway

"Okay buddy don't take too long, I might die from boredom!" He yelled up to Mac before walking over and leaning on the wall about two steps away from the door and then he heard a knock

"Frankie there is someone at the door!" Bloo yelled but the was no response

"Frrrraaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!" He yelled again

"FRANKIE GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE THERE IS SOMONE AT THE DOOR!" Bloo hollered as loud as he could

"I'M BUSY! GET THE FREAKING DOOR ALREADY!" Frankie screamed from the kitchen

"Well there is a problem, in order to get to the door I would have to do the two extra steps it takes to get to the door and uhhhh uhhhh," He stretched his hand to the door, "I just can't reach it."

Frankie stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her, and walked next to the door but before opening the door she turned to Bloo, "You're impossible."

"Impossibly handsome!" Bloo said smugly

"No just impossible I mean **come on**! I do stuff for you all the time and you couldn't do this for me this once while I was busy?"

"Ohhhhhh what were you busy doing? Texting your boyfriend?" Bloo said shimmying

Frankie them mumbled something under her breath

"What was that dear? Sorry couldn't hear you, a bit to quite, talk right here." He pointed to the side of his face were his ear was

"I SAID I WOULD STRANGEL YOU IF I COULD!"

"Ohhh there's a little spicy meanness underneath the nice good-girl attitude, I like it," Bloo made a cat sound, "Rwrow."

"You're so stupid!" Frankie yelled

"And you immature!" Bloo yelled back then seeing Mac he ran over to him, "Geez someone has anger issues." He said pointing to the stemmed Frankie, "So whatcha got planned?"

"Well I was thinking we could do a paddling competition while we are blindfolded!" he handed Bloo a blindfold and handed him a paddle

"Okay I'm going to go put my blindfold on in the bathroom, oh and Frankie you might want to get the door, you have been keeping them waiting for awhile and by the way you were screaming like a lunatic I wouldn't be surprised if you scared them away."

"Oh the door!" Frankie pushed her hair over to one side and tried to regain herself, she then opened the door, "Welcom to Foster's! DO YOU WANT BLOO!? TAKE HIM! I CAN'T BARE HIM ANYMORE! I'M ON THE BRINK OF INSANITY!" She then looked down to see a boy, about Mac's age, with a buttoned up shirt and black shoes with brown curly hair, he was smiling and then he said, "Actually ma'am I am looking for…" His smile melted into a frown when he looked past Frankie to Mac, "I have some unfinished business with Mac."

**So… HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!? Bloo and Frankie aren't really getting along, haha anyway please review and tell me things I can improve on or just things you like! Also PM's are always appreciated! Thanks and have a nice day! –Tess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome! I'm am very grateful for the review I got; it's the little things in life that make me keep writing this story! Thanks so much for the support! Now for chapter two! ENJOY!  
>-Tess<strong>

The young boy pushed Frankie aside and proceeded to were Mac was standing and attempting to put his blindfold on.

"Hello Mac." The boy said in a flat tone while crossing his arms

Mac turned around and looked at the boy with a confused look on his face, he tilted his head a bit as if trying to remember something, "Andrew? ANDREW! Long time buddy! Wow. How long has it been? Four… no I think it was…"

"Don't talk to me as if we are friends!" Andrew yelled

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh suuuurrre like you don't remember!" Andrew said sarcastically

In less than a minute the two were yelling at each other about something, Frankie couldn't quite understand what they were fighting about.

"Yo Mac, I think I put this on to tight! I CANT SEE!"" Bloo yelled walking out of the bathroom neither of the boys even noticed he was there but Frankie did and she walked over to Bloo

"Oh great job with the blindfold." She said sarcastically before beginning to laugh

"Instead of sitting there laughing like an idiot ya think you could help me?" Bloo said still franticly trying to get the blindfold off

"Well you see, there is a problem, in order for me to do that I would have to do the two steps it takes to get over to you and uhhhhh…. Uhhhhhh… well I just can't reach you."

Bloo remained unimpressed when suddenly Mr. Herrimen came storming out of his office, "Mrs. Francis! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OUT HERE!? I am trying to get some paperwork done for Madame Foster but I cannot with all this screaming and hollering!"

Frankie was not paying any mind to them instead she was trying to understand what they were fighting about. Seeing that talking to Frankie was a lost cause he addressed Bloo, "Master Blooregard do you know what Master Mac and that other young gentleman are arguing about?"

"Honestly I have no idea, ask Mrs. Crabbypants over here." Bloo said and with one final pull he finally got the blindfold off

Frankie turned over to Mr. Herrimen with a confused look on her face, "From what I have got so far apparently this kid over here helped make Bloo or something and he wants him back? I don't know."

"Oh they have something in the book about this!" Mr. Herrimen exclaimed scurrying off then returning moments later flipping through pages of a book

" And to think two kids would actually care enough to fight over dumb old Bloo." Frankie said rolling her eyes

"yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr just jealous that two boys would fight over me and not you, besides how many boy, other than me and Mac have fought over yooooooooou?"

"Oh you mean like Grant and Jason, Billy and Jarus, Carlos and Patrick… should I continue or do you feel stupid enough."

"Still there fighting over me **not **you." Bloo said similing

"You know that that you put that out there it sounds **really **gay." Frankie said grinning evilly

"Your mom is gay."

"Thanks she does like men."

"You know what else is gay, all the guys you date after they break up they lose hope in all woman kind and change teams." Bloo said

"Can you shut up for a second?" Frankie said blandly

"Can you get an education for a second?"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Why? All I can hear is the sound of your horrendous mouth still talking!" Bloo yelled

They room soon filled up with sounds of fighting until Mr. Herrimen suddenly yelled "I FOUND IT!"

Everyone was silent and stared at him, "Sorry for my sudden burst of joy, but I have found the solution!"

"Okay honestly, what solution?" Bloo stood up and walked over to Mac and Andrew, "Look kid sorry to break it to ya but I'm **Mac's** imaginary friend not yours sooooo yeah."

"No you're my imaginary friend just as much as his and if everyone would stop fighting for a second I could explain." Andrew explained

"Well I'm all eats kiddo." Bloo said crossing his arms

"Okay so it all started a while ago before Mac moved here. He and I were best friends but he had a mean older brother and I had a mean older sister, so one day we decied to make an imaginary friend and share him. Well I helped him with the idea the design and everything, the only thing I couldn't do was make him, I just didn't have enough imagination. So when Mac made the imaginary friend he stopped hanging out with me and took Bloo all for himself and then he moved and I have been looking for **MY **imaginary friend every since." Andrew said grabbing one of Bloo's arm and pulling him a little to roughly over to him

"I know Andrew but **I** made him so rightfully he is **mine**!" He said grabbing Bloo's other arm in an attempt to pull Bloo over to him

"Master Mac, Master Andrew please, and as I said before I have the solution it says right here and I quote "If any two people make an imaginary friend, brother and sister, two best friends, girlfriend and boyfriend ect. Than the custody of that friend, which in this case is one Blooregard Q. Kazoo, will be split between the two kids who made the friend."

Bloo pulled his arms away and ran up to Mr. Herrimen, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SPLIT CUSTODY?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"It means that you're going to have to live with Mac half the time and Andrew half the time smart-ass!" Frankie yelled, "YES! WOOOO HOOOOO! BLOO DOSEN'T HAVE TO STAY HERE!"

All eyes turned on Frankie, "Uhhh ummmm… I mean DANG FLABIT! OHHH IT'S SOOOO SAD BLOO HAS TO GO! OH WHY NOT ME! OHHHHHH!" She smiled "How soon until he leaves?"

**Well that's all folks (At least for this chapter)! Lets try for 2 reviews? IDK Well anyway until chapter 3! BYE! -Tess**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everybody, sorry its been awhile since you have heard from me but I have been swamped with tests and School and... Ugggg anyway I am soooo happy to say I will be writing another fic for this franchise, it will be out right after I finish with this fic. Now without any further ado, here is chapter 3!**

Bloo just rolled his eyes at Frankie's remark and continued to disagree with Mr. H until he finally ended it with

"I'm not going and yooouuuu can't make me!"

"Master Blooregard you must comply with..."

"Like I'm actually gonna go with some random kid! He can find some OTHER Imaginary Friend! 'Caz I sure as heck anit goin!" Bloo took Mac's arm and ran up into his room.

"What are we going to do?" Mac asked with a worried expression on his face

"Nothing. None of that stuff he said was true. Right?" Bloo asked, with his only reply being Mac looking down at the floor

"It's NOT true... Right? "

"Well..."

"SO SOMEONE DID HELP YOU COME UP WITH ME!? but... I thought it was just you... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"I didn't think it was important at the time... and than I just kinda forgot."

"YOU DON'T JUST FORGET SOMTHING LIKE THAT!"

"I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT! CHILL!"

"Well maybe I will just go with that Andrew kid and maybe it will be important then!"

"First off, No. And second, why are you even getting so mad about this?"

"OH I DONT KNOW MAYBE IT BEACUSE MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!?"

"Cut it out drama queen! Your whole life hasn't been lie!"

"Well if what Andrew said was true than you wouldn't have even made me without him telling you to!"

"Why does it matter now? I made you didn't I? So why does it matter!?"

"Because I'm supposed to be your idea that you came up with, not just something you made because someone asked you to!"  
>Both Bloo and Mac were arguing and getting pissed off at each other to the point that Mac just yelled, "FINE GO WITH THAT STUPID KID, SEE IF I CARE! I'M LEAVING!" Mac ran down the stairs and out of Fosters, slamming the door behind him<p>

"WELL MAYBE I WILL!" Bloo yelled down the stairs with anger in his voice before going back into his room and slamming the door

After a few minutes of hard thinking, Bloo was still extremely angered at Mac to the point where he continued downstairs, "Hey Andrew kid I'm gong with you lemme go get my things really quick." His tone was quick and flat

"REALLY?!" Andrew and Frankie yelled at the re time

As Bloo went back upstairs Frankie hesitated for a minute before running after him aand following him into him room, "Bloo as much as it would make my life easier, think about how lonely Mac will be. You're not **really **thinking about going right?"

"Mac can manage, plus he has his **other **friends." Bloo said getting out a suitcase out and starting to pack

"Hahahaha Other friends. Funny joke Bloo, you know Macs not really, uhhhhhhhh, friend material one could say."

"Whatever, Mac is being a stupid idiot so I don't really care." Bloo said finishing packing and swiftly walking out the door of his room

"Ready to go Bloo!?" Andrew said happily adjusting his glasses as they had fallen to the front of his face

"Yeah sure… whoopee." Bloo said sarcasticly

"Come on, don't be that way, I bet you really going to like it!" He said grabbing the door handle and letting the chilly morning breeze in

"Mac is a lying stupid little…" Bloo murmured as he climbed into the car with Andrew

"What's that?"

"Oh, um, nothing just talking to myself." Bloo repiled smiling a little before pressing his face against the cold window and stared out thinking his decision over a few times

-Mac's House-

Mac stormed in the door, over to Terrance and his mother

"Your home early darling." His mother said pouring her coffee and putting some scrambled eggs on a plate

"Yeah well something came up." Mac said passing them but before Terrance had tripped him, "Screw off Terrance."

"Mac? What's wrong? Why are you using that sort of language?"

He just ignored his mother and continued the solemn walk to his room, when inside he plopped down on his bed, "Ugggggggg Bloo can be so mean and stubborn! Why did I make him so stubborn! Why is it even such a big deal!? Why am I even getting so mad?" Mac just groaned and covered his face in a pillow, "I guess I could have been nicer about the fact it was a big deal to Bloo, you know what… I was pretty mean and intolerable. I'm going to go apologize now!"Mac thought before springing up and yelling good-bye and sorry to his mom, and running out the door all the way to Fostrer's.

"FRANKIE!" Mac yelled knocking on the door

Frankie opened the door within a few moments, "Oh hey Mac."

Frankie looked a little down but Mac thought nothing of it and proceeded past Frankie upstairs withing moments Mac ran back down, "Hey where's Bloo? He's not in his room?"

"Oh, he, um, kinda…. Well." Frankie stuttered and looked down

"What?" Mac asked a bit confused

"He…. He left with Andrew…" Frankie said solemnly

**And that concludes chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Let's try for 3 reviews! Shoot me a PM if you want I will respond 99% of the time! Thanks and until chapter 4! -Tess**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! Since the last chapter was very late, I will give you this chapter a lot earlier than usual! I also have some awesome news! I AM DRAWING COVER ART FOR THIS STORY, It has Mac, Bloo, Andrew, and Frankie. YAY! So…. how do you like it so far? Good? Yes? Cool! Well here is Chapter 4! ENJOY! –Tess**

"WHAT!?" Mac yelled, "YOUR JOKING RIGHT!? HE DIDN'T REALLY GO DID HE!?"

"Yeah he was pretty mad…"

"WOW! OH ALL THE STUPID MINDLESS…." Mac sighed sadly, "When is he supposed to be back?"

"A week from today…" Frankie replied

"I was so mean… I told him I wouldn't care if he went… I might as well just head back home then…"

"Sorry Mac I tried to make him not…"

"Well you obviously didn't try very hard…" Mac said dully walking out the door and slamming it behind him

-At Andrew's House-

Things weren't half bad at Andrew's house, Bloo and Andrew were getting along really well and whenever he began to feel bad for Mac he just remember how mean Mac was and how he said he wouldn't even care if he went with Andrew

"So you and Mac used to be best friends?" Bloo asked

"Yeah, we used to be neighbors but I never really had a good imagination like him, and he would always come up with the fun games and things and when after he made you he kinda just drifted away from all his real friends so…. yeah."

"Ahhhhh well he is a pain in the butt sometimes, but he isn't that bad…"

"Yeah well he was a jerk to me after you so I don't really appreciate him being mean and then not owning up to the fact I helped him make you, I mean you were my idea to begin with!" Andrew said angrily

"Yeah and he never even bothered to tell me, he said he forgot and he didn't find it important, but I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you obsess over finding me when you could have just adopted one or just gotten one of your friends to make another one for you?"

"Well you were my original idea so I didn't really just want a random friend to make one, I wanted my original back." He said smiling

"Ahhhhh that makes some sense, well I guess I have to go back to the house next week. I can't just abandonee him."

"Well I guess that makes some sense too. It's okay we still have a whole week to hang out together!"

-At Mac's House-

"Hi Mom." Mac said quickly as he passed his mother and Terrance and ran to his room to his room he wasn't really angered at Bloo but more at himself, and even Frankie, for letting him go. But he knew is wasn't Frankie's fault, "I shouldn't have been so mean! Damn stupid Andrew! We were best friends, it wasn't even my fault I never got to see him anymore and he knows that! Ahhhhhhhh the rest of the week is ruined, I'm going to be all alone and have no one to hang out with with." He sighed and picked up the picture of Bloo and looked at it, when he had gone up to Bloo's room he saw that Bloo had left the picture of him that Coco gave to him.

"Uggggggg I'm going to have a talk with Andrew, he has no reason to be mad at me! AT ALL! I bet he is telling Bloo all sorts of mean things about me!" Mac said out loud he heard someone come into his room, it was Terrance

"What do you want?" Mac asked blandly

"Hey I just was wondering why you're not with your dorky friend, it's you day off and that's what you usually do on your days off school." He said crossing his arms

"Since when do you care? And for your information he had some… plans I guess."

"Whatever." Terrance said leaving Mac's room and shutting the door behind him

-Andrew's House-

They sat for a good while talking, just telling each other things about themselves, their likes, dislikes, and many other things before Bloo remembered something, "Oh hey Andrew I know something fun we can do!" He said running over to the small bag he had brought with him and pulled out two paddle ball rakets

"Oh I love that game! I'm not very good at it… but it's still fun!" Andrew exclaimed taking the one Bloo handed him

"Yeah me neither, it's kind of hard."

They played that for awhile and did many other things, as the day was spent playing they both had a grand time.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Bloo! I have school tomorrow, so I won't be home till around 2:30 or 3, while am gone just make yourself at home."

"Okay." Bloo said still smiling

The day was coming to an end and Andrew and Bloo were getting ready for bed. They went to sleep and Bloo had no idea what he was going to come home to at the week's end.

**So this concludes Chapter 4! Until chapter 5! Also the cover picture will be on before the day's end, PM me and tell me what you think, or shot me a review! THANKS! -Tess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone, I feel like I am on a roll right now so I will be putting out chapters one after another most likely. Anyway that's all the announcements today! HERES CHAPTER 5! –Tess **

-1 week later-

A week had passed and Bloo was packing up and getting ready to go back to Foster's

"Do you really have to go back?"Andrew asked sadly as he looked at the floor

"Yeah I can't completely abandon Mac; he's a mess without me."

"He deserves to be abandoned…" Andrew mumbled

"What was that?"

"Ahhhh nothing, let's get going." Andrew said sorrowfully as he opened the door to the car and stepped inside, loading Bloo's stuff into the back of the car and beginning the long drive back to Foster's

-At Foster's-

Mac had gotten up extra early to get to Foster's so he could be there when Bloo first gets back and so he could have a little chat with Andrew. He had been angry and lonely for the entire week, he only visited Foster's a few times but now he was ready for Bloo's arrival. Mac saw a car pulling up outside and Bloo and Andrew step out.

"Hey Mac, whatcha doin? Waiting for Bloo?" Frankie said as she walked over to him

"Yeah and I have some things to day to Andrew." Mac said looking up at her

"Well don't go starting any fights okay?" Frankie said, "You know on second thought ill just come out with you."

Mac and Frankie walked over to the car and Bloo just walked past Mac into Foster's without a word. Mac walked up to where Andrew was and said, "Okay I don't know what your deal is, but your acting like everything is my fault, the reason I didn't talk to you or hang out with you anymore, the reason we never got to meet up about the imaginary friend thing, and the reason I ignored you at school! YOUR ACTING LIKE IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Yeah I know the reason; the reason is you're a big giant jerk who decided an imaginary friend was better than his best friend."

"Um no, stop acting like an idiot! You know why!"

"I'm done talking to you." Andrew said getting into his car and telling the driver to leave

Mac turned to Frankie, a look of rage on his face, "Frankie what is his problem!"

"Well did you suspect that he does not know the reason you didn't talk to him anymore, anyway what is the reason?"

"The reason is that the night we decided to make an imaginary friend and did all the planning and everything his dad and my mom got into a fight, when I got home my mom said I could never see him or talk to him again, when my mom has an argument she goes full out, anyway when I went to school the next day I had to completely ignore him, and I'm surprised he didn't ignore me too because my mom said that his dad was telling Andrew the same thing she told me."

"Well did you ever think maybe they didn't tell him?"

"What? No that's crazy!"

"Let me put it this way, does Andrew always follow the rules and is he a stickler for that kind of thing?"

"Well yeah, he never broke the rules, he was always proper in that sort of way." Mac said, trying to understand where Frankie was going with this

"Well if he never broke the rules than why would he try to talk to you and stuff at school if he wasn't allowed unless…"

"Unless….. HIS PARENTS NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT IT!?"

"Bingo!" Frankie said winking

"Well that still gives him no reason to be so mean to me, I mean I didn't even do anything to him!"

"Look at it from his perspective, you have this best friend and one day he gets another friend and completely ignores you and doesn't hang out or talk to you anymore, that's probably how he feels."

"Hmm… I guess that would make someone mad." Mac said falling deep in thought we his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car coming back

"They're coming back?" Mac asked with a confused expression on his face

"Now might be a good to clear everything up." Frankie said smiling

The car drove up to where they were standing; the window was rolled down, "Bloo forgot his other bag." Andrew said tossing out a small brown bag

"Andrew, wait!"

"What?"

"Okay so you **do** know the reason I didn't talk to you anymore after that night, right?"

"NO! There is no reason, for all I know you just got bored of me or something!"

Mac looked at Frankie with a look of shock; Frankie just winked at him and walked inside Fosters. Mac looked back at Andrew and explained the entire story to him

"What?" Andrew said shocked, "So that's why you ignored me?"

"Yeah, I had just assumed your parent's told you the same thing, did they?"

"No, and how do I know this is even true."

"Well ask your dad when you get home then."

"My dad left our family." Andrew said looking down

"Aw I'm sorry…" Mac replied, "How about we just put everything behind us and just be friends, okay?"

Andrew looked reluctant, but finally said, "Okay." And smiled

They talked for a little while after, but then Andrew had to leave and Mac knew he had only one more person to sort things out with, Bloo.

**Hello everyone how do you like it? Any suggestions for further chapters will be appreciated and put in the story most of the time with credit to the creator of the idea! Thanks! Let's try for 4 reviews! Yayayayaya! Well until chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, this fanfic is sadly coming to an end, I'm really not sure how may chapter's will be coming after this, there might be 1 or 2 more, this might even be the last chapter depending on how lazy I get with this chapter. I had a very enjoyable time typing this, so while you sitting there in your snuggly little beds enjoy chapter 6! –Tess ^-^**

Mac walked inside Foster's feeling confident for what he was going to be saying he smiled when he saw Bloo, calmly took a breath and said, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? He then coughed a few times, "Sorry I just had to get that out, before you say anything though…" He walked over and gave Bloo a hug, "I'm sorry."

Bloo was pretty studded for a minute but then regained himself "its okay buddy, I'm sorry too for leaving and everything and for making everything such a big deal. But you really should try to get along with Andrew he isn't half bad, he's actually pretty cool I really like him."

"Yeah funny thing we actually got everything worked, it's really good to have my old best friend back, looks like things are finally going up, and looks like you and I are going to have someone new to play with."

Frankie walked out of the kitchen with Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo following, "Hey Mac, got everything worked out?"

"Yep, he seemed to understand everything really well and…"

"BLOO!" Wilt yelled, "Oh my gosh buddy I thought you had gotten adopted Coco, Eduardo and I were all so worried and then Mac didn't really come by the house anymore or anything and…"

"Si amigo, we were so worried!" Ed yelled running over and picking Mac and Bloo up hugging them while he cried, as usual

"COCOCOCO COCO COCOCOCOCOCO!" Coco screamed at them angrily

"I hate to admit it, but yeah the house was pretty quite without ya Bloo."

"Why? Your horrendous mouth wasn't loud enough?" Bloo said slyly with a cunning smile

"Don't push it Bloo." Frankie said her smile growing into a slight frown

-A week later-

The rest of the week went great and Mac wasn't dreading Bloo leaving this time, he was actually pretty okay with it, he had the rest of the friends at the house to keep him company and now that he didn't hate Andrew he was looking forward to seeing him. He had spent the morning helping Bloo pack and spent the rest of the time playing some game's with him

"Hey Mac do you know were Andrew is? He isn't here and it's getting pretty late." Bloo said looking at the clock which had just struck four o'clock

"Did you get his number? We can always call him and see where he is." Mac suggested

"Oh great idea, I do think I have it somewhere…" He said getting up and rummaging through a drawer, "Aha here we go!" He exclaimed handing Mac a piece of scrap paper with a number written on it

"Okay I'll be right back." Mac replied running downstairs to the phone, he dialed the number and patiently waited for the phone to be picked up

"Hello?" Somone on the other line said, it sounded like a young girl

"Um… hi this is Mac, one of Andrew's friend's do you mind putting him on the phone for a second?"

"Oh…. Hey Mac this is... is Annie…" The girl sounded as if she had been crying and she took a few breaths to steady herself, "I'm Andrew's older sister…. He can't get to the phone right now…"

"Why? Is he okay, If you don't mid my asking." Mac said

"No… its… its fine. He…. He got into a car accident yesterday on the way to school his bus crashed and…"

Mac wasn't listing to her describing the rest of the gruesome details, all the color drained from his face as he cut her off, "Is… is he okay?" Mac asked slowly

"…."

There was silence on the phone for a little while before Annie picked up the conversation, "No… he… he died on impact." The girl said into the phone begging to cry, "I'm so… sorry I have to go." She said abruptly ending the conversation.

**Well I have to abruptly end it here because I don't want to drag this chapter on, I want to expand it to one more chapter. Please R&R and PM e any ideas thanks! -Tess**

'


End file.
